Children At Play
BETWIXT TIME-LINE: Flipside, Dark Mirror / Burger Wars, Bad Taste, Children At Play, The Last Laugh, Toon Wars. (Children At Play is a storyarc involving Betwixt and the mischievous race known as Trolls, it will occur after the events of "Dark Mirror" in the Time-Line) Prologue It began late one stormy night in a back alley of a rough stretch of the inner-city known as "Mugger's Lane" - it was a place where crime was rife and shattered dreams paved the ground like broken glass, the smell of cheap booze lingered in the air and the sounds of drunken fighting echoed from the shadows. Walking down this dark alley was an obese figure dressed in a trenchcoat and hat, the rain not seeming to effect the figure as he stared at the ground - muttering angrily under his breath: "..I could of been rich.. famous too.. but those little brats had to stand in my way.. damnit.. damnit all.." A group of thugs appeared from the shadows, noticing the lone figure they approached - one of them pulling out a pistol and pointing it to the figure casually as the others sneered: "..hand over everything you got, fatso.." The figure stopped and looked to the thugs, as he did so their sneers changed into looks of horror as they were confronted with an inhuman monster, a parody of the human form - with wart-covered skin colored a sickly green: "..I got nothing, punk - it's all gone.. however my friend still has something for you.." The thugs have little time to react as a flash of lightning strikes the sky and a terrifying figure appeared behind them in the form of an enraged mime, his make-up smeared by the rain - with a simple motion of his hand the thugs were catapulted away by an invisible force and they fled in terror. "..good work Monsieur Mime.. glad to see that Troll Charm of yours still works.." the obese figure said as the mime dusted his gloves off and made his way over. "..yet we're still stuck with the fact we got nothing - we're washed up.. Lard Burger was going to make us big.. now we may as well be nothing.." the obese figure frowned, the mime sitting impossibly in place - as if forming an invisible chair in the alley. Another flash of lightning struck the sky as the storm grew worse, knocking over a nearby trash can and spilling the contents on the ground next to the obese figure's feet - he moved back in anger, only for a small object to catch his eye: "..hey.. wait a second.." He leaned over and picked up the object, a doll which resembled a humanoid rabbit of black and white coloration.. "..that's it.." the obese figure said, grinning widely as he turned to Monsieur Mime "..I know what will put us back on top, baby! Merchandize!" The obese figure clutched the doll in one hand as he raced down the alley, motioning Monsieur Mime "..come on! we got to get back to Underside and tell the others! This is going to be HUGE!". Chapter 1 - Toons and Trolls.. Several weeks later the scene opened to a large shopping mall which was hosting a charity event for children who had been victims of superhuman crime and violence as well as their family, friends and well-wishers: the mall had gone all out on the event and a large stand was already in place as a crowd gathered to await the arrival of the esteemed Mr. Bucks, the mysterious billionare who had made the whole thing possible. As part of the event hundreds of Betwixt dolls and merchandise filled the mall, giant posters depicting the black and white rabbit hung across the walls and a massive inflatable Betwixt floated above the crowds, grinning down at them in a classic cartoony fashion. Even the mall staff got into the spirit of things and could be seen wearing hats designed to resemble Betwixt ears and t-shirts decorated with the rabbit's grinning face: several children in the crowd held tightly to the free Betwixt toys being handed out at the mall entrance. Ruichi and Nebula happened to be present at the event; having been familiar with Betwixt, they were suspicious of the going-ons. "This can't be good..." Ruichi said. "What do we do?" "I got it!" Nebula exclaimed. Using her magic to summon a megaphone to her hands, she floated up high, halfway up to the ceiling in the mall lobby. "Oh god... Nebula... please don't..." Ruichi muttered. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" Nebula bellowed loudly into the megaphone, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the building. "PUT DOWN THE CARTOON RABBITS AND LEAVE THE MALL! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I REPEAT- FORGET THE RABBITS! THE RABBITS ARE EVIL!" Ruichi groaned slightly and pretended not to notice what was going on. The crowds looked to Nebula and a few large security guards moved towards her, however before they could reach her a portal opens up behind Nebula and a figure in a trenchcoat quickly takes the megaphone: "Ha ha, ain't she a riot folks? Yeah, it's just a bit of Betwixt humor for you - no need to worry.. have fun and remember.. you break it, you buy it!". Then before much else can be said the figure drags Nebula down to one side, away from the crowds - removing the trenchcoat to reveal a familiar cartoon feline: "I appreciate you're trying to do the right thing kid but you don't know the rules when fighting toons.. first rule: don't ever get them angry.. you want to win, you got to be real quiet.. until we figure out what's going on.." she says in a whispered tone. Jeniyus happened to be at the mall, and noticed what was going on. "There's something off about that rabbit..." she thought with a feeling of mild dread. She kept walking around, looking at the merchandise, trying to decide what she should buy. "I don't like the rabbit, but it's for a good cause," she thought. "Plus, I can just give away whatever I buy. I never hang onto stuffed animals or toys for very long before I donate them to charity." "Suzi-!" Nebula began to exclaim before Ruichi leaned over and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Enough screaming," he said to Nebula, nodding towards Suzie. "Mmmm mmmph mmmph!" Nebula said in muffled excitement. Suzie smiled a little and nodded to Ruichi before she motioned slightly towards a large figure who had emerged - resembling an almost comically obese man dressed in a tuxedo and holding a half-eaten burger in one hand as he moved over to a small stage and spoke to the crowds via a large microphone: "Ha! Kids, eh? Whatcha gonna do?" he says, grinning as she waves over to Nebula and company - before returning to the crowd "..now, I hope everyone is ready because the *real* surprise is about to be revealed any moment.. you all got your free Betwixt merchandise? well, hold on tight and let's get this party started!". There was something sinister in the way the man said the last part of the sentence and sure enough as the crowds began to cheer several large guards moved over to the side of the stage and pulled on two ropes, a rumbling sound filling the area and making the crowds pause for a moment. "Now what?" Ruichi asks Suzie quietly. Jeniyus looked all around, trying to locate the source of the rumbling sound. "What the...?" Suddenly the area is closed off as windows and doors are barred by large metal sheets - the crowds looking around in a panic as mothers hold onto their children and muttering turns into angry shouts and confused chatter. The obese man grins widely as a large television screen emerges from the stage behind him, switching itself on to reveal Betwixt - the cartoon rabbit sitting behind an old-fashioned desk, placing his feet up as he speaks in a carefree tone: "You know when they say nothing is free? well - they weren't kidding.. you see.. you just fell into a trap.. a pretty obvious one too.. still.. I must admit.. it is a pretty handsome trap, if I dare say so.." Betwixt says, playing with a Betwixt doll as he leans back further and looks to the screen, smiling. "It's HIM! There he-" Nebula began to call out, before Ruichi clamped a hand over her mouth again. The crowds cotinue to shout and yell as a large device suddenly emerges from the ceiling, resembling something out of an old low-budget sci-fi movie or cartoon: the device glowing brightly as it fires upon the crowds and causes them to fall to their knees as a surge of energy passes through them like lightning - the obese man chuckling slightly as he watches this. "..now, this will be over before you know it.. I'm just taking some of your raw psychic power.. imagination if you will.. you'll never miss it and to be honest most of you won't even remember this.." Betwixt says with disturbing calm as he continues playing wuth the doll. "BETWIXT!" Suzie suddenly yells out, removing her disguise as she scrambles up onto the stage and stares at the screen with fury in her eyes - both Betwixt and the obese man looking surprised at the sudden outburst. "Remember us?" Nebula called out; she and Ruichi had already flown into the air and avoided the blast from Betwixt's peculiar machine. Betwixt frowns slightly and motions to Nebula and Ruichi "Gryme - take care of the fleshies..". "You've went too far Betwixt! This time you're going down!" Suzie growled. "Suzie - this is not the time nor the place!" Betwixt snapped, scrambling over and pressing himself against the screen as the two toons began to square each other off in the midst of the chaos. As this occurs the obese man points to Nebula and Ruichi, transforming into a green-skinned caricature of his former self - with sharp claws and fangs: "..Trolls! To arms!". Instantly several large, ugly humanoid monsters burst out from behind the stage armed with nets much like parodies of animal-control officers - swinging the devices at Nebula and Ruichi as the crowds remained under the device's control. Jeniyus pressed her hands together and a blue light enveloped her. When it passed, she was in her superhero costume. She glared at the villains. "Ew, gross!" Nebula said, flying higher into the air at the sight of the monsters. Ruichi hurled a ball of shadowy energy toward the strange creatures. Jeniyus raised her hand in the air, and her sword appeared in it. Then, she held it to her side, and ran towards the monsters. As Jeniyus transformed she found herself suddenly confronted by a tall and angry looking mime who materialized behind her like a ghost - clearly ready for a fight as he made an attempt to restrain the hero. Meanwhile the Trolls continued to chase Nebula with their nets while a few others fall back at the energy balls - acting in many ways like grotesque cartoon characters: their apparent leader slapping his hand against his face in frustration. "Let them go Betwixt!" Suzie yelled, pointing at the crowds. "They are fine, Suzie - besides.. I have what I need.. time's up.." Betwixt snapped back, holding a pocket-watch up to the screen, as the clock hand moved the device suddenly shut off, the crowds slowly regaining their senses as the metal sheets began to rise, allowing the crowds to exit the mall. One lucky troll managed to catch Nebula in his net; the little wisp gave a sudden cry and Ruichi hurled another blast of energy towards the creatures that were pursuing her. Jeniyus whirled around and stared at the mime in shock. She jumped back a fair distance, and unleashed a psychic wave of energy at the foe by swinging her sword. Suzie looked around as the crowds got shakily to their feet and began to flee the area, growling as she pointed to the screen "What did you do, Betwixt!?". Betwixt didn't answer as he grinned "..alright boys, wrap it up.. let's get back to Underside and put the juice in the machine - we don't have much time before the psychic energy starts corrupting itself..". The obese Troll leader nods slightly as he begins to depart, yelling out "You heard the Toon! don't think of it as fleeing so much as exiting really fast - Trolls, get to getting!". With that the Trolls all begin to flee out of the area, including the ones that were harassing Nebula and Ruichi - however the mime doesn't seem to listen as he waves his arms around as if forming a box: the psychic wave bouncing off the strange, invisible force. "Come on Monsieur! Don't be an idiot!" the obese Troll yells out, pausing once he realizes his right-hand is not following orders. "Hey!" Jeniyus yells, turning her attention away from the mime, focusing on the trolls. She begins to chase after them, sword in hand. The mime frowns and leaps into the air, forming another invisible "wall" to try and block Jeniyus as he follows the Trolls - who soon disappear from the area: despite Jeniyus' efforts to catch up - even the obese Troll seems surprisingly fast. "..Betwixt.. what.. did.. you.. DO!?" Suzie yells, forming a massive mallet as she leapt at the screen. "Why don't you come and see for yourself? you're smart - you find a way to Underside.. bring your little fleshie friends with you.. we've got a score to settle.." Betwixt sneered, Suzie frowning as she smashed the screen with the mallet and landed back on the floor. Ruichi and Nebula smack straight into the invisible wall as they attempt to pursue. "Ow..." said Nebula, rubbing her nose. Suzie breathes heavily as she releases the mallet, which disappears just before it lands on the floor - turning around she looks to the others: "Well, you heard him.. pack your stuff.. we're going on a trip..". Jeniyus turns to her. "Where to?" "To Underside, the home of the Trolls - any Toon knows that to get to Underside you just have to use a Portable Hole, same as any other dimension.. only thing is once we go there we'll need to be prepared for a battle.. Trolls exist to cause trouble and I don't need to tell you why bursting into their home dimension is dangerous - yet we don't have a choice, do we? Whatever Betwixt did is just the beginning.." Suzie replied. "Let's go, Nebula," said Ruichi, "we've got a fight ahead of us..." Suzie digs into a pocket and pulls out a black mass, which she tosses onto the ground in front of herself - leaping into the hole she calls out: "See you on the other side!". Jeniyus stares at the black mass, feeling uneasy. Finally, however, she jumps into the portal herself, followed by Ruichi and Nebula, who shouted "Wheeeeee!" Chapter 2 - The Birth After tumbling down a black and white vortex not unlike the old-fashioned "hypnotism" symbol the group land on the "floor" of a truly bizarre dimension, which resembles an abstract set of stairs leading to several floating doors - after a few moments the group realize they are actually standing impossibly upside down, as if walking on a ceiling. "This... is... awesome!" Nebula exclaimed. "Keep your voice down, kid - we don't want to attract unwanted attention.. follow me.." Suzie warned, walking along the stairs and opening a nearby door, motioning the others along. "Psst, Ruichi!" Nebula exclaimed in a whisper, "we're toons again! Isn't that cool?" "Ssh," said Ruichi. As the group follow Suzie through the door they are greeted by another change of scenery as they enter what appears to be a gigantic and highly stylized factory - many grotesque humanoid monsters working in what appears to be a large conveyor belt, creating hundreds of Betwixt dolls, shirts and merchandize: sitting in the centre of the room is a gigantic machine resembling a large tank with gears and levers all over it. The obese troll from the mall stands lording over several minions, who are busy strapping a smaller device into the machine as Monsieur Mime observes silently. "What are they planning to do?" Jeniyus whispered. Suzie doesn't answer as she looks forward, as she does so a door opens and Betwixt enters the room alongside several guards resembling cartoon animals dressed in the style of 1920s police: Betwixt himself is dressed in a black tuxedo and looks over towards the machine as the device is strapped in. "So, you guys going to turn the juice?" Betwixt asks. "Of course, of course - please.. come.. enjoy the show!" the obese Trolls states, motioning towards the machine as several other Trolls begin to pull at the levers, causing the machine to come to life as it emits thick smoke and electricity. Ruichi took a cautious, worried glance at Nebula, afraid that she would do something to blow their cover. While he knew she had a good heart, he also knew that she was rather spontaneous- "AHA!" Nebula shouted at the top of her lungs, starting forwards. "We've got you now!" Ruichi groaned. Jeniyus summoned her sword, ready for battle. Betwixt sees Nebula and shakes his head, "..you're late.." - suddenly the room shakes as the machine coughs out more smoke and sparks fly everywhere as a small whirlwind of energy spins around inside it: the obese Troll leaping out of the way as hundreds of Troll guards charged at the group, armed with clubs and bats. Betwixt's guards remain in place however as the rabbit holds a gloved hand out, staring at the machine as Suzie charges forward with the rest of the group. "BETWIXT!". Jeniyus follows Suzie, sword in hand. "Take THIS!" Nebula exclaims, summoning a giant blast of gale-force wind in the midst of the oncoming trolls. Jeniyus follows up with a wave of psychic energy aimed at Betwixt. Jeniyus finds her assault blocked by a familiar field of invisible energy as Monsieur Mime suddenly reveals himself, having literally stepped out of the shadows - the silent menace attempts to grab Jeniyus in a bear-hug despite her sword. Meanwhile the Trolls fly around chaotically as Betwixt watches the machine shake and spark - after a while it stops and the machine becomes still: the door slowly opening as a cloud of smoke emits. Suzie's eyes grow wide as she rushes forward, leaping over several Trolls and almost reaching the machine: only for Moggy to materialize via a portable hole, grabbing her ankles and tugging her down below. The smoke begins to clear as Betwixt looks into the machine and something begins to stir.. "Noo!" Jeniyus yelled, trying to pull free of the mime. "Oooh! What's that?" Nebula wondered aloud. Before Nebula can fully react a surge of energy erupts from the machine, a black and white tornado quickly darting across and capturing the entire group with terrifying ease - Nebula ends up in a large jar, Ruichi and Jeniyus in a cage whilst Suzie is soon brought up from Moggy's portable hole, tied up and gagged with Moggy looking emotionlessly at the scene. Betwixt smirks slightly as the small tornado comes to a stop, revealing a younger version of Betwixt himself - dressed in an old-fashioned sailor suit. "..Wha-?" the obese Troll begins, looking confused - the other Trolls having wisely backed off and Monsieur Mime frowned as he had been knocked back during the rapid assault. Betwixt's smirk remains as he lifts a hand and places it on the smaller Toon's head, ruffling between his ears as he states: "Play time's over, folks.. take them to the Pit..". "Ooh! What's in the pit?" asked Nebula, curiously. Jeniyus gripped the bars of the cage, glaring angrily at Betwixt. "What are you even planning to do?! What's going to happen to the people of our world?!" Betwixt shakes his head, turning away dismissively as he guides the smaller Toon out of the room - Moggy steps forward to roll Nebula's jar across the floor whilst also carrying Suzie over one shoulder, the obese Troll shrugs to Monsieur Mime, who takes the two cages and moves them with the help of invisible force-fields. "Typical fleshie, always thinking you are so special - I got exactly what I wanted.. a son.. though I suppose tossing you guys into the Pit is an extra bonus: come along Jr. - I've got a whole Multiverse to show you..". Using her sword, Jeniyus began to hit the bars of the cage repeatedly, hoping to break them. Despite Jeniyus' efforts the cage is unable to be broken, the group lose sight of Betwixt and his "son" as the Toons vanish - Moggy and Monsieur Mime lead the group into a nearby room as a metal door slams shut behind them and they are faced with a large swirling hole in the centre of the room. "Alright, Monsieur Mime.. I believe the Pit is simple enough: we toss these miscreants in and much like a blackhole.. well.. they don't come out.." Moggy states with alarming calm. Jeniyus glared viciously at them. "You would just kill us?!" Ruichi breathes a jet of fire through the bars of his cage towards Moggy. Moggy steps aside, suddenly manifesting a fire-hose as he sprays Ruichi with a jet of water, dropping Suzie in the process, noting with calm to Jeniyus "..aren't you one for drama? Toons are not like you fleshies - we do not mindlessly kill one another.. you'll simply be spiralling down between dimensions for the rest of your natural lives..". However this proves a mistake as Suzie's eyes sudden burst open, little flames light up as she tears her restraints free and hurls a mallet into Moggy - sending him flying across the room, Monsieur Mime notices this and mimes a lasso which he tosses, Suzie seemingly struggling against invisible restraints as the monstrous mime strides towards her: as he does so however the ceiling suddenly breaks open with a blast and a small figure in a trench-coat leaps down, landing atop Jeniyus' cage and quickly opening it before doing similiar to the other cages (Nebula's jar is simply twisted open, again with surprising speed). Jeniyus stepped out of the cage, looking at the figure in a trench coat. "Thank you," she said, smiling. The figure turns to Jeniyus and removes the coat, revealing a Toon vaguely resembling a humany baby - albeit with exaggerated features common to cartoons, as is noted as he frowns "..you can thank me when we get out of here, little lady.. Suzie! quit playing around and form a Hole.. we're going to the Wasteland!". Suzie blinks at this and looks to the figure, racing over and picking him up - the figure flailing madly as Suzie smiles and spins him around slightly "Baby! You saved us! I'm sorry I called you a jerk!". "Suzie! Get a hold of yourself! We have to get going!" Baby snaps, sure enough Moggy charges into the room as Monsieur Mime attempts to lasso Jeniyus' leg with an invisible rope, tugging said rope towards himself. Ruichi leaps forward, taking hold of Jeniyus' wrists as Monsieur Mime begins to drag her away. Nebula floated overhead, confused. "What- what's going on?" she asks aloud. "Is that a ninja baby? Are we fighting? Why's Ruichi dragging Jenny? I'm confuddled..." "Nebula!" growled Ruichi. "Shut up and fight!" Jeniyus glared ferociously at the mime, and tried to kick the invisible lasso off her leg. Monsieur Mime continues to tug on the invisible rope as Jeniyus manages to kick it off, causing the mime to crash backwards into Moggy: the pair spiralling around like extras in a Looney Tunes cartoon.. noticing the danger Suzie snaps out of her excitement and digs into a pocket, pulling out a black mass that she tosses onto the floor, forming a hole just big enough to allow each member of the group to enter (one at a time): "Eep! Sorry Baby.. Everyone! Jump in the Hole and don't look back - I'll explain everything once we're out of here!". Trying not to think, Jeniyus leapt into the Hole. Grabbing Nebula around the waist, Ruichi took off and leapt after Jeniyus. Chapter 2b After what seems like an eternity of plummeting through darkness the group find themselves landing in what appears to be a clearing in a vast expanse resembling an endless junkyard - in the distance lays the impressive, if twisted, Betwixt Land, it's large tower being the most prominent building in the landscape. "I told you not to call me Baby!" Baby says to Suzie as he dusts himself off, wandering towards a pile of junk and pulling on a lever - which causes the pile of junk to fall apart as a set of stairs leads to an underground bunker. "Sorry.. these are my friends.." Suzie begins, following - only to be dismissed as Baby waves a hand. "Yeah, yeah! I know all about the fleshies - oh and the Wisp too.. I also know you all took an unacceptable risk today.. stirring a hornet's nest is a good way to get stung.." Baby declares, heading down the stairs. "Ouch!" Nebula exclaimed. "Think about getting poked by all those sharp little thingies! Um, wait, hang on- didn't Betwixt attack us first?" "Betwixt has created a new Toon.. using the stolen imagination of a whole bunch of fleshies.. thanks, no doubt, to those Trolls.. yet you're about to lecture us about stirring up trouble!?" Suzie began. "HOLD IT! BETWIXT DID WHAT!?" Baby yells, much louder than his tiny form should allow - leaping into a director's chair that soon flies into the air with the help of a lift, a mechanical device placing a director's hat atop the Toon's head as he spins across the room, gathering varied items from the many shelves that are inside the large bunker, the shelves seeming to be full of old film reels. "So, what was that about, anyway?" asked Ruichi. "No Toon has ever made a new Toon.. not since Spot.." Baby notes, throwing several film reels around before he finally finds one - lowering himself down towards a projector. "Spot?" Suzie blinked, moving over as Baby put the reel in the projector and began to play footage of an old cartoon, the quality is bad to say the least but it shows a tall, skinny feline with a torn ear and a tail bent out of shape. "Spot.. he was the greatest.. the first Toon that ever made it out of Laugh-A-Lot Studios.. Spot began the Toon Era, Suzie, he was the one that started it all.. fleshies and Toons, living together.. then it all went wrong.." Baby began. "Wrong?" asked Nebula. "Like 'one-plus-one-equals-three' wrong, or 'the-world-is-doomed-by-forces-beyond-our-control' wrong?" "Not the time, Nebula," muttered Ruichi beneath his breath. "What happened?" Jeniyus inquired, looking at Baby. A haunting theme begins to play as Baby continues to play the footage, which flickers eerily - showing the tall feline playing the role of a theatrical villain of old, tying another Toon to train tracks as stereotypical police chase after him: "..Spot was always playing the villain - it was his job.. yet we all knew he was longing for something more.. a Toon in love.. with something he could never have - the "perfect" girl.. as he said.." Baby said, Suzie shivering slightly as the footage flickered again. The scene switched to show the tall feline's shadow climbing up a set of stairs, disturbingly similar to the iconic Nosferatu - closing a door behind him with a large collection of chains and padlocks. "..he spent days in that room, locked up.. hidden from everyone.. so great was Spot's obsession that he managed to create his own Toon.. he named her Elizabeth.. he loved her with all his heart - yet she wasn't so keen on him.. in fact she grew to love someone else.. a fleshie.. things were just getting worse and worse.. Laugh-A-Lot Studios had to do something.. first a Toon had managed to make a Toon, now another Toon was falling in love with a human.. it was threatening to destroy everything the Toon Era stood for.." Baby continues. Jeniyus gazed at the image of Spot on the footage with eyes of sadness. "All he ever wanted he could never have..." she thought. The footage changes yet again to show a picture of Baby walking onto an empty stage, lights flickering as the tall feline stood over a lifeless figure, another feline mourning as she lay over the figure.. dark substance slowly spreading across the stage, like blood: "..I'd only been in the studio for a few months when it happened - guess Spot couldn't take it anymore.. three years of playing the villain - having everyone laugh at him.. the fleshie didn't stand a chance.. Elizabeth kept crying - I knew then what had happened.. the same Toon that had all but created a life now ended another.. Spot wasn't like the rest of us anymore.. he was.. gone..". The projector finally switches off and Baby turns around, covering his face as Suzie simply looks in shock - the dark story coming to its conclusion end as Baby's voice became like a whisper: "..she kept crying.. he struck her down.. said he was an "Artist".. he was going to tear her apart and "start anew".. I fought him - what else could I do? it was crazy.. Toons fighting Toons - then just as I thought it couldn't get any worse Spot's mind snapped.. literally.. all his power.. consumed him.. that's when the Land of Nowhere was formed.. the very world we are currently trapped in.. came from him.. a prison.. born of a mad Toon..". Nebula was crying into Ruichi's shoulder. Ruichi held her, and asked, "What became of Elizabeth?" Baby continues to face away from the group as he goes quiet for a moment, then replies: "..Toons aren't like fleshies.. never truly being anything but imagination made "real".. yet every now and then something happens that defies all reason: it only took a few months for the impossible to become a reality.. Elizabeth gave birth to a "healthy baby boy".. a Half-Toon.. the world wasn't able to cope.. mother and child soon got consumed by the Land of Nowhere - they've never been seen since..". "Baby.. why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Suzie began, clearly disturbed by the revelations. "It wasn't your war, Suzie.. you had to focus on Betwixt.. yet I should of known he'd do something like this - the rabbit is going further down the path Spot did.. crossing lines no Toon should ever cross.. tearing reality down in the process - for them and for us.. now he's brought Trolls into the mix, we're going to have to act fast.." Baby explained, turning around - a look of determination in his face, like a general preparing for war. Jeniyus swallowed, and noticed how dry her throat had been. She'd never been in a situation like this before, and was reasonably nervous. Before any of this had happened, she hadn't even known that Toons were alive... Suzie frowned, she too began to look determined and clenched her hands into fists as she spoke out: "..you have a plan?". "..we get the Trolls.. make them tell us what they are up to and shut them down.. as for the new Toon.. we find a way to either get it on our side or make sure it stays in the furthest regions of this wasteland.." Baby replied. "Sounds like a plan," said Ruichi. "Yeah, not a good one but it's all we have.." Suzie said, crossing her arms - "..where do we strike first?". "We go to Underside and speak with the main Troll himself.. Gryme isn't going to be very willing to give us information - luckily I have ways of making Trolls talk.." Baby said, his eyes narrowing. "You seem to know a lot about Trolls Baby, another secret you care to share with me?" Suzie frowned. "Suzie, I'm an old Toon - I do things my way.. you do things your way.. right now we don't have time to chat about it: I'll tell you what you need to know.. now let's get to getting.." Baby replied, leading the way out of the bunker - Suzie gave him another frown before she reluctantly followed. Chapter 3 Meanwhile Jr. sat alone in a massive room filled with Betwixt toys and merchandise, many of which were broken and covered in dust - looking around at the vast collection Jr. seemed to be depressed: none of these things were providing him with much happiness and Betwixt had left on "official business" without explaining much. Getting to his feet and looking into a cracked mirror Jr. stared at himself, he had entered the world so suddenly and in his excitement he got carried away - eager to impress he swept those "do-gooders" off their feet with no hope of fighting back: yet after the initial rush it all felt so empty.. Betwixt was quick to congratulate him and shower him with gifts yet Jr. looked back on it all and questioned himself.. Then with a flash Jr. burst out of the room, causing several guards to go flying as he made from the Wastelands, he wasn't about to stay locked up in that room - he wanted to explore.. to see what it was to be a Toon.. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Only a few minutes later in Underside Baby opened a portable hole, climbing out and tossing a rope down to signal the others to follow - the group arriving back in the factory, which was alive with activity as Trolls of varied shapes and sizes worked on repairing the damage caused by Jr.'s awakening and several smaller groups continued to produce as many Betwixt-related merchandise as they could with the machinery that still functioned. Nebula glanced over at the dolls with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "Don't even think about it," said Ruichi. Jeniyus watched the Trolls work intently. She thought it fascinating to see ficticious creatures come to life, working so dilligently on a project. Just then a familiar Troll moved across the factory floor, accompanied by Monsieur Mime and talking on a mobile phone - "We're going to be behind schedule.. I know! I know! Look, I can't help it! the Toon just busted some serious equipment over here - it's a mess! I'll have the merchandize with you guys as soon as I can.. until then keep on guard - we can't risk any more screw ups.. this is our big chance and nobody's going to mess it up, you got me?". Jeniyus's pulse sped up when she saw the two. "Them..." she thought. The large Troll and Monsieur Mime left the factor floor, entering a small office and slamming a door shut behind them, meanwhile one of the Betwixt dolls rolled dangerously close to Nebula, Baby narrowed his eyes and made a few gestures as he moved towards the office - Suzie following in turn. Jeniyus followed behind Suzie, trying to be as quiet as possible. The group soon arrive at the office door and Baby produced a large glass, which he put over the door and listened into the conversation within: "..we need to make sure these goods get to the Flipside, supplies are running low and if we don't act fast we're going to lose it all.. I won't let that happen, I tell you! Not again!". Jeniyus watched Baby, trying to listen closely, but she couldn't hear what was on the other side of the door. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Betwixt Category:Dark Category:Fantasy